Katakan, Ayo Katakan!
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan pairing Adu Du x Probe. One shot. Warning sho-ai detected.


**Katakan, Ayo Katakan!**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Adu Du x Probe; Indonesian Language.

_Ini adalah kumpulan-kumpulan cerita pendek pairing mainstream yang jarang diceritakan. Orang jahat juga perlu dinotice kan? LOL_

.

Enjoy!

.

.

**#1. "Kau tidak berguna!"**

Sudah biasa, Probe ditugaskan Adu Du untuk melakukan perintah tidak berujung pada kemenangan**—**pikir Probe. Dari dirinya disuruh menculik kawan-kawan musuh tuan bosnya—Boboiboy, sampai menjadi robot besar pun berujung kalah.

Lelah, ujung-ujungnya Probe mengadu perihal tugas yang tidak berguna pada atasannya. Sang tuan langsung mendaratkan serangan berupa gelas berbahan aluminium itu pada wajah anak buahnya.

"Kau tidak berguna!" jerit bosnya kesal.

Probe ingin saja melawan. Tapi dibalik wajah kesal sang pemilik, ia melihat paparan wajah sedih dari diri sang atasan. Saat itu ia pun bersumpah takkan pernah meragukan keputusan tuan yang memungutnya.

**...**

**#2. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."**

Probe yakin jika hari ini adalah hidupnya yang terakhir, mengingat kekuatan robot musuh atasannya melebihi kekuatannya mendapat suplai energi coklat.

Sang atasan merasa hatinya terkikis mendapati anak buah kesayangannya itu melindugi dirinya dengan membiarkan tubuhnya berubah menjadi robot rongsokan terkena serangan bejat PETAI—setelah dahulu malah anak buahnya yang menyuruh sang atasan melindunginya ketika mereka memasuki rumah hantu. Ia tidak tahu kalau anak buahnya begitu menyayangi nyawa sang majikan.

"Probe! Porbe!" sang majikan menangisi mayat sang robot yang mati tak berfungsi.

"Probe! Jangan!"

"Probe... Jangan..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

**...**

**#3. "Aku akan menjaga tuan bos!"**

Sang majikan terlihat sangat depresi setelah mengetahui sang anak buah berwarna serba violet itu takkan hidup kembali. Komputer ikutan bingung karena rekan sesama anak buah itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bos..."

Sang atasan tidak menggubris lirihan sang komputer.

"Ingat bos, masih ada saya disini."

Hiburan sang anak buah—komputer, tidak membuahkan hasil baik bagi sang majikan. Komputer pun muak melihat sang atasan enggan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, dan ia menampilkan beberapa _episode_ ketika Probe masih hidup di depan Adu Du dari layarnya.

"_Oh tuan bos~"_

"_Beli ini tuan bos! Beli ini!"_

Semua itu cukup berkesan karena wajah Adu Du membaik, dari sedih menjadi sedikit tersenyum. Dan _video_ terakhir benar-benar membentuk raut wajah suramnya menjadi ceria, walau komputer masih belum yakin sang atasan bakal baik-baik saja.

"_Aku akan menjaga tuan bos!"_

Itu adalah _video _sebelum Probe benar-benar mati dan sumber kehidupannya tidak aktif kembali.

**...**

**#4. "Mati kau, pihak ketiga!"**

Saat Probe kembali hidup, tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Pasalnya, sifat Probe tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali sejak dihidupkan. Sifat humorisnya masih terjaga. Namun hanya satu. Sebagai robot yang baru dihidupkan kembali, kadang memori ingatannya hilang. Dia sering sekali menembaki bosnya menjadi gosong lebih dari dua puluh kali dalam sehari. Baik saat sang atasan tengah tertidur, bekerja, ataupun bersantai.

Hal itu sudah berubah saat Pa Ga Ga mengobati Probe dengan tindakan _mainstream_ yaitu memasang kabel yang terputus dari dalam diri Probe.

"Hei Probe," Adu Du akhirnya penasaran dan memilih jalur bertanya. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ketika menembakiku? Apa aku ini majikan yang jahat?"

"Tidak jahat kok, tuan bos!" sahut Probe semangat.

"Lalu? Apa?"

"Aku saat itu bermimpi tuan bos bersama Boboiboy berduaan dan berkencan."

"Astaga mimpimu itu..." Adu Du tidak ingin mendengar lebih lagi dari kejujuran sang bawahan. Namun Probe tidak membaca situasi dan mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang membuat tuannya terperangah hebat. Adu Du bertanya-tanya maksud dari seruan Probe dalam mimpi itu.

"Mati kau, pihak ketiga!"

**...**

**#5. "Terlihat seperti air dan minyak, tapi kita adalah cairan."**

"Tuan bos, aku punya peribahasa yang bagus untuk menghibur anda!"

Saat itu Adu Du yang sibuk memperbaiki badan robot kesayangannya, Mukakulus, menaikkan kepalanya dimana saat itu ia dalam posisi terbaring ala bengkel.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Probe!" tegas sang majikan. Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya dan memperbaiki baguan lutut robot bernuansa hijau lumut itu. Probe menunduk kecewa, tapi ia kembali menaikkan kepalanya.

"Kalau gitu aku bilang saja ya!" keteguhan sang bawahan membuat Adu Du hanya diam mengiyakan. Tidak ia sangka, robotnya yang ia kira selalu berpikir pendek juga ceroboh ini memperhatikan satu hal yang tidak pernah diperhatikan Adu Du sama sekali dalam hidupnya saat sang majikan mendengar penuturan anak buahnya.

"Kita itu sama-sama ditelantarkan, sama-sama bawahan, makanya itu yang mendekatkan kita berdua."

"Lah katanya peribahasa. Itu bukan peribahasa namanya," protes tuannya. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan kembali beranggap sama; Probe takkan pernah tidak bodoh.

"Terlihat seperti air dan minyak, tapi kita adalah cairan."

Adu Du tertimpa sekrup berukuran sedang yang tidak bisa ia tahan ketika memasangkannya kembali pada lutut Mukakulus. Gerakannya langsung payah.

**...**

**#6. "Karena kami bukan sekedar 'atasan dan bawahan'!"**

Lagi-lagi, Adu Du kembali ingin menaklukkan bumi sejak Ibunya datang dan menyadarkan anaknya—Bobucu ini—kalau manusia itu jahat. Dengan berbekal Probe yang kini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelum dia hancur, Adu Du menaiki Probe dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengalahkan tim musuhnya—Boboiboy.

Di tengah medan pertempuran yang menegangkan, Probe dan Boboiboy Taufan bertarung sengit. Fang, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya, hanya memandang mereka takjub dari bawah (karena mereka berdua bertempur di atas udara). Tidak ada keterbesitan mereka berempat untuk menolong Boboiboy. Mereka memang kawan-kawan yang kejam.

Adu Du bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan dua dirimu itu?"

"Kau sendiri, bukannya robot Mukakulus-mu sudah membaik tapi kenapa kau malah bertarung menggunakan Probe?" tanya balik Boboiboy. Belum sempat Adu Du menjawab, Probe pun membalas dengan cepat.

"Karena kami bukan sekedar 'atasan dan bawahan'!"

Segera Fang dan Ying yang merupakan penganut _otaku_ diam-diam, mimisan di tempat. Mereka berdua menyibukkan diri mengelap darah mereka sebab telah menyalah kaprahkan (mungkin) dibalik maksud ucapan Probe.

**...**

**#7. "Nanti kalau kena hujan kau bakal rusak."**

"Bos, hujan," kata Probe yang berusaha ingin keluar dari pintu markas kotak. "Cucianku kena basah!"

"Sejak kapan kita punya cucian?!" Adu Du histeris. Baru dia tahu kalau anak buahnya ini diam-diam rajin juga. Cocok jadi istri kayaknya.

"Tidak ada waktu menjawab!" robot bernuansa violet itu melayang laju keluar markas, dan benar apa katanya. Jemuran-jemuran kering tertiup angin itu perlahan terkena rinai hujan dan perlahan warnanya mulai menggelap—efek dari basah. Probe kelabakan mengambil mereka, dan ia pun terkena juga bengisnya tetesan hujan.

Suatu bayangan gelap menutupi tubuhnya secara lebar. _'Oh tuhan, jika ini Fang yang tengah menggunakan kuasanya, Probe hanya memohon lindungi saya,'_ batin Probe takut. Suatu yang janggal ia rasakan, yaitu ia tidak merasa sama sekali adanya samar-samar suara pantulan tetesan hujan menghujaminya.

"Tuan bos?" Probe kaget mendapati Adu Du menemaninya dengan berbekal paying transparan yang cukup lebar untuk menaungi mereka berdua, meski Probe sekalipun. Sang majikan melirik anak buahnya cukup lama, lalu ia menghela nafas kecil.

"Nanti kalau kena hujan, kau bakal rusak," alasan sang majikan. Setahu Probe, robot sepertinya mana mungkin bisa rusak oleh hanya kekuatan alam ini. Namun ketika Probe ingin meminta alasan 'yang mengena' dengan sirat wajah, snag majikan justru memalingkan wajahnya.

Probe pun sadar kalau selama ini bosnya merawat ia baik-baik mengapa. Bukan hanya sekedar 'senasib ditelantarkan' saja. Ada kekuatan ikatan khusus yang mengikat mereka berdua yang menyebabkan Probe berada di tingkat atas dari siapapun dalam diri Adu Du.

**...**

**Finn**

**A/N: Drabble menyenangkan~ Alasan membuat pairing ini karena sewaktu Probe tewas, saya nangis pemirsa! Saya kira Probe itu hanya bawahan yang egois tapi dia rela melindungi bosnya hingga dihajar dan ditembak berkali-kali. Bawahan yang setia diam-diam.**

**Baik sekarang saya akan membuat lanjutan ff saya yang berchapter. Tapi kemungkinan besok setelah publish ini karena koneksi yang bagus hanya pada subuh.**


End file.
